Conventional trimmers may be configured to perform one or more trimming operations on bound books or magazines during a production run. For example, a trimmer may be configured to trim a margin from the edge of the magazine opposite the spine (i.e., perform a “face trim”), while a three-knife trimmer may be configured to perform both a face trim and one or more side trims on the magazine, whereby respective margins are trimmed from the top and bottom edges (i.e., the “head trim” and “foot trim,” respectively) of the magazine. During set-up for a production run using a conventional trimmer or a three-knife trimmer, the respective blades that perform the face trim, the head trim, and the foot trim on the magazines are manually adjusted to the desired size specifications of a particular production run of magazines. As a result, only a single size of magazines may be achieved during any particular uninterrupted production run utilizing the conventional trimmer or three-knife trimmer.